


First of Many

by OctolingO



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: A take on Renarin’s first fit.
Relationships: Adolin Kholin & Jasnah Kholin, Adolin Kholin & Renarin Kholin, Jasnah Kholin & Renarin Kholin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/gifts).



Renarin was 10 when the first fit happened.

Renarin was 10 when his father truly deemed him the invalid son. 

~~~

Adolin mirrored his younger brother’s grin as the two boys sparred. Renarin had just turned ten years old the day before, and Adolin had gotten him a wooden sword. Through a lot of begging, Jasnah had agreed to “watch” them fight so their mother wouldn’t be worried. 

Renarin managed to get a hit on Adolin’s ribs, jolting the older boy from his thoughts. 

“Nice hit.” He said breathlessly. Renarin nodded, pushing his spectacles up on his face. Adolin was going easy on his brother, since he was two years older and four years more experienced in swordplay. Renarin was still putting up a fight, however.

Suddenly, the sword fell from Renarin’s grasp.

His face paled.

“Adolin—” 

And then Adolin’s baby brother was convulsing on the ground. 

“Jasnah!” Adolin screamed. His cousin looked up from her book with a bored and slightly annoyed expression, but upon seeing Renarin her eyes widened and she shot from her chair, running across the sparring fields. She knelt beside Renarin’s shaking form, fearspren rising from the ground. 

“Go get your father.” She said, voice deadly serious. Adolin didn’t move, staring at his brother in shock. Jasnah turned to him. “Adolin, I need you to go get your father. Do you understand, soldier?”  _ Soldier. _ Adolin thought. He snapped from his trance, looking at Jasnah and nodding. He took off into the tunnels of the castle, searching for his father. 

Adolin found his father lounging on a chair, drinking generously from a foggy green bottle. Adolin swallowed nervously. He did not want to talk to his father when alcohol was involved, but Renarin was in trouble. 

“Father?” Adolin said, hoping he sounded braver than he was. His father’s eyes focused on him.

“What do you want?” His father slurred.

“It’s Ren, he fell in the—”

“Don’t bother me about that one.” 

“But—”

“I said don’t bother me!” His father roared. He threw the bottle at Adolin, thankfully missing(though a shard of glass sliced Adolin’s cheekbone). Adolin turned, scrambling back to the sparring grounds. 

He tried desperately to ignore the tears spilling down his face. 

“He’s not coming.” Adolin said to Jasnah. Renarin had stopped shaking, and was now lying with his head in Jasnah’s lap, unconscious. His glasses were askew. Jasnah’s eyes hardened with anger. 

“Of course he’s not.” She muttered. 

“Is… is Ren okay?” Adolin asked timidly. Jasnah smiled at him; an uncommon gesture. 

“He’ll be okay. He stopped shaking a few minutes after you left, and then he fell asleep. He’s probably exhausted.”

“What happened to him?”   
“A seizure.” Jasnah said. 

“Will it happen again?”

“I don’t know. Probably.” Adolin’s breathing quickened. Jasnah cursed under her breath. “Why am I so bad at this—look, ‘Lin. Your brother, even with the seizures, will be fine. He has me and you to protect him, right?”   
“Right.” Adolin said, sniffling. He wrapped his arms around Jasnah’s neck in a hug. His cousin froze, but returned the embrace after a moment. Adolin pulled away, looking at Jasnah and shocked to see that she had a tear running down her cheek. 

“Don’t cry, Jasnah.” Adolin said, reaching and wiping the tear away. “Like you said, Renarin’s going to be okay.” 

~~~

Renarin was 19 now, and he still had the fits. 

Renarin was 19 now, and he was still deemed the invalid by many. 

Only this time, he had his father, brother, cousin, and Bridge Four to back him up. 


End file.
